In My Eyes
by MichaelAlvarezlol
Summary: Renesmee is just a Frustrated girl waiting for her best friend to finally "SEE" her. How long is she willing to wait for him, what happens when the family gets a surprise visit from a new friend, should she conciser all her options.
1. Chapter 1 Frustrated

**I do not own the twilight characters!**

In My Eyes

(Renesmee POV)

My eyes looked down at my true best friend as he waited for me to jump down from the tree I was perched on.

"Come on Nessie, please come down" His voice full of concern yet playfully smiling.

"No" I said, knowing I wasn't scared nor would I have a problem jumping down, but teasing Jacob was so much more fun than anything we had planned for to day.

Jacob has been my best friend for about 7 years now, I don't know why but I just can't get enough of him. Ever since I was born he was always by my side. We haven't spent more than a couple of days apart.

"Its too high!" I teased him making him believe I was too scared.

I did this from time to time to get him to touch me or hold me. You see I was completely head over heals for my Jacob. I was seven years old, which meant I was fully grown to a seventeen year old body and I would stay this way for the rest of my life. Jacob doesn't grow either, so we will be seventeen together forever.

"Please Ness ill catch you!" there was concern all over his face.

He looked up at me smiling a bit with his large arms spread wide to show he could catch me. I looked down at him not knowing if I should give in yet and sighed knowing I couldn't stay up here and tease him all day, even if I wanted to.

"Ok fine, Im jumping!" I said as I stepped off the branch I was sitting on for the good part of a half n Hour.

I closed my eyes as I fell through the air in hopes I would meet Jacobs arms. And just as I wanted I landed in a pare of large hands, heat radiating off of them, warming my already cold skin. I smiled as Jake held me close to reassure me I was just fine. I just smiled to my self and wrapped my arms around his neck never wanting to leave this position. His hot hands held onto my thighs as my legs worked they way around his waist. He shifted uneasily and I knew he would begin to feel uncomfortable as I let lose and my feet touched the floor.

I looked up at him still amazingly close to his warm body. I grabbed his hand and smiled as he smiled. He was fine with just holding hands but that's all that ever happened between Jacob and me. I was beginning to feel frustrated with him. I blushed when he looked deep into my brown eyes. He did this from time to time and I knew he wanted more but I just didn't know why he never tried anything. I guess because he only sees me as his little friend. I was terrified that, that might be all we were ever going to be.

I looked into the distance hearing my name being called from inside the woods. I closed my eyes trying to hear the voice I recognized. I smiled to my self, hearing my father speak again. I looked at Jake as he understood and we started back for my house. The walk was pain fully long. I had a longing to reach out and touch Jake, maybe even press my lips to his. But I never could and quickly put my fantasies away for now, I was beginning to become with in earshot of my fathers mind reading and I didn't want him to hear what I so deeply longed for.

The house I lived in was so beautiful; most of the walls were actually large windows that over looked the amazingly huge backyard that my family loved. I was so great full for my family to be with me, they had so much time on their hands, from never having to sleep or use the bathroom, that they always payed full attention to me. I was the baby of the family and they were all greatly over protective.

As we reached the back of the house I could see my mother sitting on a lovely white bench reading one of her paperbacks again. She smiled as she heard my footsteps and placed her book gently down. She got up from were she sat and quickly walked over to were Jake and me were appearing from the forest. I smiled at my mother's fast and blurry approach. I instantly hugged her taking in her floral sent and smiling to my self as I sent images running into her mind about what went on today. I was extremely open with my family and usually never kept anything form them.

"Looks like you two had a fun time" she said looking at me than Jake.

He smiled hugely, using the goofy grin that I loved so much and patted my head.

"Yes me and Nessie decided climbing trees would be a great way to chill out." Jake said a bit tired. He was always tried but than again so was I.

I smiled and moved my head form under his arm in hopes he wouldn't tangle my hair. He was always treating me like a child and I didn't like it one bit. My father gave me a funny look as he appeared from the house racing over to us. He had probably read my mind and I already knew what he would say, 'but you are only seven sweetie'. I made his voice a bit deep in my mind causing him to laugh lightly. I laughed too as he nodded in agreement and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I guess I better go catch up on my sleep" Jake said with a yawn. He looked at me a noticed the sad look on my face that I usually made when he left. "Don't worry ill be back tomorrow" I slightly smiled and hugged him good-bye.

Sam was giving him doubles again I didn't like it. He was working my Jake to hard. My dad shared my concern and I watched as he ran into the wood unbuttoning his shorts in order to phase. I turned toward my parents who suggested we head inside for the rest of the evening. I didn't protest I was starving. The cold air blew my air as we entered the house. I slept in my father's old room and my parents still lived in their cottage. They turned my nursery into a small library. I could smell dinner being made for me as Alice and Esme cooked away. I walked up to the island in the middle of our kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. Awaiting my dinner. Alice smiled at me in an odd way I knew she had done something.

"Ok Alice spill" I said with a sigh.

"Ok but don't be mad" She chimed as she walked away from the cooking food, which Esme gladly took over.

Why would I be mad...Unless...Oh god no, she went shopping again. I tried my best to hide my nervousness. Alice had such high taste that it was hard to wear her cloths some times. I could only wear most of the dresses she had bought me for formal accessions. The minute she pulled me into my room I could see the bed stacked with boxes and bags. My stomach gave me an erg to want to be somewhere else at the moment and thankfully my father was about to save me.

"Alice please allow Renesmee to eat dinner and get some rest she had a long day", my father was soft spoken but still demanding. Alice couldn't say no. She gave me a saddened look and sighed and she started to walk out of the room.

"Alice feel free to rearrange my closet to fit the new cloths", I said instantly.

"Really?" She said smiling turning on her heals. I nodded and she flew into the closet at vampire speed returning only to grab a box or a bag.

My dad put out a hand to lead me back to the dinner table. The food smelled wonder full, Grandma Esme was always such an amazing cook and she was thrilled that she got to cook again. I was the only person in the house that was able to eat human food, but every time I ate every one watched me with fascination. As I began taking bites I blushed turning my cheeks pink. I knew they were starring at me. I turned my head to them nervously and they all took the hint and backed off going back to what they were doing before. I looked back at my plate of meat loaf and mashed potatoes. It was my favorite and Esme knew it. Finishing up my food I gladly did the dishes. After I finished I walked into the living room to see what the boys were up to. Emmett was laying on the couch watched a sports game of some kind and Jasper and My father were playing chess only my dad was shocked to see my mother blocking jaspers mind. They all smiled at me as I walked to the couch patting Emmett's foot to move. He lifted up his feet and I sat down. His feet crashed down on me lap and we both laughed. I placed my hands on top of his large legs and tried to understand the game he was watching.

"Ok so they're swimming but throwing a ball around?" I asked confused looking at Emmett.

He smiled and shook his head, "yes Ness, its called water polo, nothing else was on im still waiting for the Rangers game at 9"

I rolled my eyes and pushed my self off the couch crawling over him. He would move his head whenever my body would block the TV. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I made my way to the stairs to have some alone time. My father looked up from his game and smiled slightly as if to get up, but I waved him off. "I do need to be alone for a bit," I whispered knowing he could hear me. I never had to raise my voice in this house. Everyone had perfect hearing. Which wasn't always good.


	2. Chapter 2 Dont Come Back!

**I don't own the Characters from Twilight!**

Ch. 2

I slowly made my way to mu room. Thankfully Alice was done with my closet and had retreated to her room for the night. I smiled to me self as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I rested my back against the door thinking about …him. I missed him already. Why couldn't he "see" me? All I wanted was for Jacob to notice me, maybe even ask me out. I bit my lip deciding what I was going to do before I went to bed. I sighed walking to the bathroom and locking it behind me and starting the shower. The small escape into the hot water would be a blessing. This was the time of day that she didn't have to worry about anything. She didn't have to worry about Jacob, her father, and anything else that might want to keep her from being the woman she knew she truly was. I looked at my self in the mirror, running my hands through my semi long dark hair.** (Yes she has dark hair; it's my story right?) **I slipped off my cloths quickly and eased my self into the shower. The hot water burned at my skin, but I liked it. The water reminded me of Jacobs touch, His hand so warm against mine. Touching me in placed no one has ever touched me. I ran my hand down my tight stomach as I thought about Jacob. The water running down my body leaving a clamming tingle down my body resting in the fire pit that started between my legs. I let out a small gasp as I thought about what I wanted Jacob to do to me. My eyes quickly opened when I forgot my father was still in the house. I could hear a small growl from down stairs warning me to changer my thoughts.

"Fuck!" I gasped knowing that he had just heard everything.

The growl started up again after I cursed. My parents didn't like me using that kind of language around them. I grimaced and yelled back "Sorry!"

I quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. My towel barely stopped above me knees. As I walked out I noticed my window open. I was confused as I walked over to it and closed it. I didn't need the cold air getting in while the heat was on in my room. I turned around and my jaw dropped. There lying on my bed was Jacob wearing nothing but his shorts. I looked at him; he was staring at me with his jaw dropped. I looked at him confused.

"Jacob…what are you doing here" I asked out of breath. He looked up at me and smiled nervously and readjusted his pants. Did he have an…erection? I was dumbfounded but soon came to realize that I was still in a towel. I looked down at my self and blushed huge turning my checks scarlet red and tried to run into my closet. Before I could reach the door to my closet Jacobs hand pushed the door closed as he looked me over. I blushed again. Why was he staring at me like that? He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him roughly. I was caught off guard as his hands lipped to my waist. I could feel the heat coming from his large palms as the rested on my hips holding on tightly. It slightly hurt but I dint care at the moment. I looked up at him and took my chances.

"Jacob what are you doing in my room" I said softly as he leaned me against the door of my closet.

"I...I… wanted to say goodnight" he said his eyes not leaving my legs, his voice rough and husky.

"Well good night" I said suddenly trying to move but his hands kept me in place. I blushed feeling the familiar fire build up between my thighs. My father was long gone now and he couldn't hear anything that came from my mind. Which made me smile. Jacob continued to look at me and before I could say another word he crashed his lips onto mine, pushing our bodied together and lifting me up against my closet door. My lips worked with his and my body melting into place as he roughly ran his hands all over my body. I shut my eyes and a moan released from my lips when he kissed down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded my body against his as he growled in pleasure.

"oh Jacob I have waited so long for this!" I confessed in his ear.

That's when he suddenly stopped and dropped me. I hit the floor hard and rushed to grab my towel as it loosened around by breast. I clutched it there as I looked up at him confused. He put his hand out to help me up. I got up and tried to kiss him again but he back away from me. The hurt was now visible on my face and this caused his face to show pain.

"Im sorry I cant" he said huskily as she kept backing away.

"Why not Jacob?" I pleaded as I took a step forward.

He lifted his hands to stop me in my tracks and I did. I could see his eyes still roaming my body but this time I wasn't flattered. I made a disgusted face and he saw it. Jacob looked at me and ran his hands through his hair sighing hugely. I forced my tears away when I felt them coming. I was good at that. He seemed to want to be somewhere else at the moment so I thought should snap him out of his thoughts. I quickly walked up to im sand pressed my hands on his hot chest. Standing on my tippy toes and pressing my lips to him softly. He kissed me back this time, probably being caught off guard. His hands slipped up my back sending waves of heat through my whole body, wishing he wouldn't ever stop. He hands grabbed at him arms, I thought he wanted more but I was wrong. He shoved me back a couple of steppes, I almost feel. He was a bit angry now. And so was I. I glared at him through my new tears.

"Jacob black what the hell is going on with you, I thought you wanted this" I angrily whispered to him, trying to keep my self from screaming, in a house full of vampires.

"I do…I mean…no I don't …not now" He said trying to fight back his own tears. He took one good look at my face and pain was stricken on his face.

I have had enough of his games, how could he not see that I loved him so much, that I wanted to be his forever. I looked down at my shaking hands and quickly opened the window.

"get out" I hissed, A small growl seeping through my teeth.

"Ness, Please…." He pleaded. Taking a step toward me.

"leave now Jacob, and don't come back till you've made up your mind" I said with tears in my eyes. "I cant be friends anymore, I want more…"

He took one long look at me and than rushed right through the window. I slammed it closed and locked it. I slowly made y way to the closet as tears were still running down my face, pulling out a pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeve white T. I dressed quickly and tided my hair up in a ponytail. I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. I sat on the floor of my closet leaned up against the shoe rack for 20 minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and sighed, getting to my feet to answer the door. Opening it I saw my aunts lovely long blonde hair and I smiled slighting, not trying to hide my tears because the whole house already knew what had happened. She gave me a knowing face and I rushing into her cold hard arms.

"He doesn't want me" I sobbed into her arms. I didn't know that for sure but I was always thinking with the worst-case scenario.

Rosalie patted my slightly damp hair and cooed me to clam down. I looked up at her and said nothing. The himages rushed to her mind showing what just happned. She stepped back a bit and put the pieces together. She shook her head furiously.

"That stupid dog thinks he can just play with you feelings." She yelled walking toward the window and looking out seeing the path he had run on.

"Rosalie no!" I said running after her. "That will only make things worse".

She sighed and looked at my child like face and shook her head. I knew what she was thinking and I smiled. She wouldn't hurt him…tonight. I walked her back to the door and smiled trying to make the best of my situation. She gave me one last huge and a kiss on the forehead and slowly walked a way to her room. Im sure she would tell Emmett everything. I could hair a small growl come from him as she told him every thing. I shook my head and closed the door quietly and got into my bed. I needed a good night sleep , I would deal with everything in the morning.

**Please review, ill be needing the help. **

**Any questions?**

**Throw your ideas at me and Ill do my best to work with what you guys wana read about.**

**Review ,Review, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dont Like Change

**I don't own the characters from twilight!**

Ch 3

The sun hit my face warming it instantly. I squinted my eyes as last nights events flashed before my eyes. I cringed at the thought of Jacob telling me he didn't want me in that way. Hearing the footsteps of my aunt Alice coming up to my room, I quickly forced Jacob to the back of my mind.

"Renesmee?" Alice chimed as she peaked around the door still knocking. "Are you awake?"

Sighing I got up and smiled at her. knowing she wouldn't go away till I was up, I got out of bed and walked slowly to my closet running my hands through my hair.

Alice gave me a knowing smile. Looks like Rose told her. I wonder how many family members she told. I grumbled even thinking about it. I smiled as Alice appeared behind me. She wouldn't approve of what I wanted to wear for the morning. Everything was a party to Alice, even breakfast. She made a face as I pulled out a loose silk purple blouse and a black skirt. I looked up at her, as she was about to say something.

"Its just breakfast, Alice" I said holding up my hand so she couldn't argue.

She gave me a frown and turned away to walk down stairs and let every one know I was awake. I smiled and laughed a bit at my always-hipper aunt. Every thing amused her but she got board easily, that was the only down side to Alice. My stomached growled at me causing me to giggle as I made my was down into the family room. It was there I saw my father staring at me as I descended the long staircase. I know he could read my mind, and at the moment all I could think about was Jacob hurting me. He gave me a knowing yet apologetic look. I flashed him my best fake smile and continued into the kitchen taking a seat on a stool facing the island in the middle of the kitchen. My grandmother Esme smiled at me as she cracked two eggs onto the frying pan. She knew I loved my eggs scrambled with bacon and toast.

"Morning sweetie" My mother said softly to me as she came into the room.

I smiled at her and hugged her tightly taking in her floral sent that I loved so much. I looked up at her as she looked to my father than to me. I knew she wanted to know about last night but truthfully I didn't have the energy to re live it again.

"Please mom, don't ask", I said simply before I turned back to watch Esme cook.

I loved the way my mother always gave me the space I needed. I was like her, when something bad happened we both needed time alone to think. I sighed hearing my father fill her in before kissing her o the lips softly. I turned away quickly as she looked at me with a sad face. Great just what I needed, more people hovering over me.

"We are not hovering we just care" My father said sitting down with my mother on the couch.

"I know", I whispered to my self, knowing that he could hear my every word.

My grandmother placed the plate of food in front of me and watched me as I eat it slowly in hopes I would get full faster. I read somewhere, that if you eat slowly and chew every bit you would get full faster. As if I need to be worrying about my weight. The vampire in me kept me in tiptop shape. The food was amazing as always and I grabbed my grandmother's hand showing her images of how much I loved her cooking. She smiled to me happily and started on the dishes. This day was going to be a slow one.

**(2 weeks later)**

I stared out my window. I knew what I was waiting for. I was waiting for him to magically appear. But like very other day these past weeks he never came. I never got one phone call from him. Not even a text saying "hi". What was his problem. I have been waiting two weeks for him to make up his mind about me but he never showed up. I guess I wasn't what he wanted. That stung my heart as I said those words to my self. Im not what he wants. I placed my hand on my chest feeling the pain sting me. Jacob wasn't coming back. I pushed my self away from the window and looked around my room. I remember just two weeks ago Jacob had been standing her with me, My bag pressed up against the closet door and his lips melting into mine. I touched my lips. I could remember everything too perfectly. Even the bad parts.

"Renesmee, we are going to have company coming in a few days. Would you please come down and join the family meeting" My father asked me as she stood in the door way.

Smiling at my young father I got up from my bed and walked with him down the stairs. In the dinning room every one sat neatly, leaving a seat for me and my father right next to my mother. I was confused. Who was coming to visit? Did we know them? As I sat down My Grandpa Carlisle began to speak.

"As you all now know, we are going to be having some of visitors come to stay with us for a month. They are vegetarians so the feeding wont be a problem." He said smiling at us.

"are they friends?", I asked, all eyes turning to me and I blushed.

"yes they are" he said smiling at me. "I knew them from my time in Italy"

"Voltorie?", Asked my father looking a but wide eyed.

"no" , Carlisle said with depth. "they are just a few friends I have made over the years and they would like for all of us to be friends, so naturally I invited them"

Every one knew to trust Carlisle, especially about people. He knew people and from the look on my fathers face, we knew he could trust them. I sighed shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Vampires didn't like change so having two new people on the house was going to have to be some getting use to.

I looked up at my grandpa and spoke softly, "when will they be arriving?"

"tomorrow" He said clearly. "Alice would you like to set up their rooms?"

She smiled widely and closed her eyes seeing a vision. "yes I know just how they like it."

**Please review, review, review!**

**Who do you thing they are?**

**Andy ideas of what you might like to see , let me know in a review!**

**Next chapter in progress!**


End file.
